


Workin' Up a Sweat

by OnceUponACaskett



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Maggie gets turned on by Alex's muscles okay?, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, we all know she does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 11:18:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8888797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponACaskett/pseuds/OnceUponACaskett
Summary: Maggie stops by the DEO to have lunch with Alex and finds her working out on the salmon ladder and basically just jumps her bones the second Alex is done.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was another prompt I received on Tumblr from an anon. I feel like it's been done a couple times already, but they wanted to see Maggie bringing Alex food in the DEO and finding her on the salmon ladder. Thank you to the random anon who gave me this prompt! I really had fun writing it :)

Carrying a bag of takeout in one hand, Maggie walked through the DEO in search of Alex, but having no luck finding her. She had first checked the lab, knowing that was where Alex spent much of her time, however she wasn’t there. Scanning the area, she spotted Winn sitting in a chair and playing a game on his phone.

“Winn!” she called out, apparently startling him as he yelped and bobbled his phone. Spinning his chair around, he heaved a sigh of relief when he saw that it was just her.

“Jesus, Maggie, you scared the crap outta me!”

“Well maybe if you were doing a little more work and less play,” she gestured to his phone, “you wouldn’t be so jumpy.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he waved her off. “Anyway, what can I do for you?”

“Have you seen Alex? I’m off today and I thought I’d stop by and bring her some lunch. Can’t seem to find her, though.”

“Last I heard, she was in the Green Room with Kara. It’s been a pretty slow day and they finally remodeled it and added some new training stuff in there so I guess they went to test it out.”

“Thanks, man,” she said, shooting him a quick smile before heading in the direction of Supergirl’s special training room. Maggie remembered when Alex had first shown her the Kryptonite laden room and she’d been all too impressed as she watched her and her sister go head to head in a sparring match with Alex eventually coming out on top as the victor.

(She also remembered the way she’d let Alex just _take_ her that night, having been aroused all day after seeing such a demonstration of power that Alex possessed.)

When Maggie arrived at the training room, the first thing she noticed was that Winn had been right: the DEO had definitely remodeled the whole room. For one thing, it was now much bigger and encompassed more than just a sparring area in the center.  There were multiple weights that could be used for lifting and several exercise machines of only the highest quality. The DEO must be whipping Kara into shape as well as Supergirl considering how many times the blonde had blown out her powers in the last few months. Off to the side, though, was what really caught her attention.

A salmon ladder. And Alex was currently using it.

The agent immediately noticed Maggie as she walked in and huffed out a greeting as she let herself dangle from the bar held between two rungs. “Hey, Mags. Be down in a minute, I’m almost done.”

As Alex continued her workout, Maggie was frozen in place. It had to be illegal for someone to be _that_ attractive. She had stripped off her shirt, leaving her solely in a sports bra and the yoga pants she always wore when exercising. Sweat glistened as the small beads of moisture rolled down her body. Her face was flushed and Maggie suddenly couldn’t think straight.

Pun completely intended.

Maggie’s eyes were glued to the way Alex’s abs flexed with each jump up the ladder. She finally understood why people called their muscles “guns” because with each movement, Alex’s arms and shoulders were about to kill her.

Alex finally put her out of her misery when she reached the top and easily dropped back down onto the thin mat below. She could’ve used the bar to hop down the rungs for an extra workout, but she’d seen Maggie walk in with a bag of food and then realized just how hungry she actually was. Bending over, she grabbed her towel and water bottle off the floor. She drank some water while wiping the sweat off her body.

“Where’s Kara?” Maggie asked, recalling that Winn had told her that both Danvers had been in the room.

"She went to some small robbery. It’s the first thing we’ve had all day and I wouldn’t expect her back anytime soon. She’s been pretty bored and was looking for any excuse—mmph!”

Maggie launched herself forward and crushed their lips together, the takeout bag having been discarded on the ground as her hands roamed over every square inch of exposed skin. Her tongue swiped over Alex’s bottom lip and was immediately granted entrance. Their mouths clashed as Maggie deepened the kiss, one hand pawing at the waistband of her girlfriend’s pants.

She turned them around and walked Alex backwards until the back of the agent’s thighs knocked into the edge of the sparring ring which had remained in its original place despite the room’s latest remodeling. With the leverage she’d gained, Maggie wedged a thigh in between Alex’s legs and grasped at her hip, helping the other woman to grind on her leg.

Breaking off their heated kiss, Maggie began dragging her lips down Alex’s neck, making the flushed skin even darker with her own set of bruising marks. Her tongue flicked out to get a taste of the salty sweat that, unfortunately, was _not_ caused by her. Yet. She had plans to make Alex sweat a little bit more just then.

She could feel the heat radiating between Alex’s legs and it was only serving to spur her on. She moved farther down her chest and bit a hardened peak through the soft fabric of her sports bra before wrapping her mouth around it and sucking. Alex’s hands flew up to tangle in her hair, holding her in place while she kept grinding down on her thigh.

"Please, Maggie, don’t tease,” Alex moaned, her breathing heavy and stuttered. “We-we don’t have-fuck! Mm, we don’t have time.”

Knowing that they really _didn’t_ have all that much time before someone came wandering down their way, Maggie shoved her hand down the front of Alex’s pants and dove in her underwear without any preamble, her fingers instantly being drenched.

“Fuck, you’re so hot,” she murmured in the other woman’s ear, her tongue flicking over her earlobe. “You’re always so wet for me.”

Alex moaned, letting Maggie’s words wash over her. “All for you, baby. You’re the only one that can make me like this.”

“I better be,” Maggie hummed possessively. Unlike Alex, Maggie wasn’t completely oblivious to the looks of want and desire on other women’s faces when they went out in public. Alex, bless her heart, was the one of the DEO’s finest agents yet was always so slow to recognize when someone showed interest in her. So yeah, sue her, but Maggie had a slight tendency to get a little possessive of her girlfriend every now and then.

Before Maggie allowed her hand to dip farther down, she removed it and spun Alex around, pushing at the spot between her shoulder blades in order to get her to bend forward. Molding her front to the other woman’s back, Maggie laced her fingers with Alex’s and pressed their hands flat against the hard concrete of the sparring ring.

“Keep your hands there or I stop,” Maggie warned, not giving Alex enough time to formulate a response before her hand was back to its previous position between Alex’s legs. She easily pushed two fingers inside her and set a swift yet pleasurable pace designed to get her off quickly but not without leaving her satisfied.

Maggie could hear tiny gasps escaping Alex’s mouth as she panted with exertion. As her fingers thrust in and out the heel of her palm continually ground against her clit, making sure that Alex would definitely come soon. They were toeing a very thin line and with every passing second, they were risking an agent walking in and catching them in act, which would _not_ bode well for either of them. Maggie _really_ didn’t want to have a chat with Alex and Kara’s ever so lovely Space Dad about workplace etiquette and decency.

The muscles in Alex’s back and shoulders bunched and contracted as she arched her body forward, trying to get more from the hand fucking her. So Maggie obliged.

On her next thrust, she slid a third finger inside Alex, feeling her stretch and clench around the added intrusion.

“You gotta come for me, Alex,” Maggie said, keeping her voice low and husky. “Let go and come for me, babe.” The next thing she heard was her name being repeated in a continuous mantra. The throaty moan that accompanied it sent sparks of arousal straight to her core.

Alex’s inner walls clamped down on Maggie’s fingers as she flooded her hand. Maggie didn’t stop fucking her through her orgasm until Alex collapsed forward onto the sparring ring in front of her, unable to hold herself up any longer.

Ever so slowly, Maggie retracted her hand, biting a smug smile at the shudder that wracked Alex’s body when her fingers left her. She hummed in delight at the taste as she licked the wetness off her fingers. Alex was a taste she would never get tired of reintroducing her tongue to.

“Holy shit,” Alex exclaimed when she finally had the breath to do so. “Where the hell did _that_ come from?”

Maggie shrugged and looked at her mischievously, extending a hand in order to help her girlfriend stand back up. “I came here to have lunch with you, but when I walked in, I guess I thought of a better way to spend our time together.”

Alex narrowed her eyes before a playful smirk dawned on her face. “It was my muscles, wasn’t it?” When Maggie simply rolled her eyes and said nothing, Alex grinned in elation. “I knew it! You think I don’t notice when you stare at me when I work out, but I _knew_ it.”

“Oh, shut up, Danvers,” Maggie grumbled, upset at finally being figured out.

“Turns you on, don’t they?” She crossed her arms over her chest and intentionally flexed them, laughing to herself as Maggie’s gaze was immediately drawn in their direction.

Maggie sighed in mock exasperation. “Alright, alright, you caught me. Now what’re you gonna do about it?” She bit her lip and raised an eyebrow.

"You mean besides working out and exercising around you more from now on?” Alex replied, stepping closer to Maggie and pressing a brief but passionate kiss to her lips. “I think I’m gonna take you home, eat the lunch that you were so thoughtful to buy for us, and then eat you for dessert and not let you leave the bed for the rest of the day. How’s that sound?”

Maggie swallowed audibly, her eyes darkening with barely restrained lust once more. “What about your job?” the rational part of her brain forced her to ask. Yeah, they were a bunch of horny teenagers sometimes, but that didn’t mean they could just play hooky from work whenever they felt like it.

“I told you: it’s been pretty slow here; haven’t done much of anything at all today. They won’t miss me if I call out sick for the rest of the day. J’onn would probably be glad to send me home early.”

"Well, who could argue with that logic?” Maggie said, tilting her head. “Now, as much as I hate to say this: put your shirt on. I was promised what sounded like an amazing, orgasm-filled evening with my girlfriend and I want that to start as soon as possible.”


End file.
